Meruem/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Meruem character.gif|Meruem head shot Mereum.png|Meruem's full body appearance Meruem_appearence_2011.jpg|Meruem's design Chimera ant arc poster.png|Meruem in the Chimera Ant Arc Poster. Meruem's_birth.png|Meruem's birth 91 - Meruem's cruel nature.png|Meruem showcases his cruel nature even right after birth Hunter-x-hunter-no-not-peggy-460x258.jpg|Peggy is killed The Strong × And × The Weak.png|Neferpitou serve Meruem's food Pouf watches the King kill.png|Meruem kills a child 91 - Meruem attacks Pitou.png|Meruem tries to kill Neferpitou Meruem's_aura_synthesis.png|Meruem's aura synthesis Meruem arrives at Kakin.png|Meruem arrives in Kakin Meruem Vs Netero.jpg|Meruem vs Isaac Netero 102 - Meruem studying.png|Meruem is studying rules 102 - Meruem plays shogi.png|Meruem plays shogi 102 - Shaiapouf praises the King.png|Being praised by Shaiapouf 103 - Komugi collapses.png|Komugi collapses before the King Meruem and Komugi playing Gungi.png|Meruem and Komugi playing Gungi 104 - Meruem on his throne.png|Meruem admits being upset in losing but also enjoys the game King-Komugi_105.png|Meruem threatens to kill Komugi 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|Meruem and his Royal Guards against the Hunters Association 105 - Chimera Ants and humans.png|The current inhabitants of the East Gorteau palace Meruem takes off his left arm.png|Meruem takes off his left arm Meruem Komugi 108-2.png Meruem Komugi 108.png 109 - Meruem.png|Meruem questions himself Chimera_021412070712.png 110 - Meruem and Neferpitou.png|Meruem orders a change in security system Meruem holding Komugi 112.png|Meruem holding Komugi 112 - Meruem and Komugi.png|Meruem lays Komugi down for healing 112 - Meruem invites his opponents.png|Meruem invites his opponents to fight somewhere else 112 - Meruem passes through Netero and Zeno.png|Meruem passes through Zeno and Netero 114 - The Division.png|The division of the King from his palace 122 - Meruem wants to talk.png|Meruem wants to have a discussion TheKingStopThirdHand.png|Meruem stopping Netero's third hand. MeruemVS Netero.png|Meruem vs Netero 122 - Meruem ready to fight.png|Ready to take Netero out Meruem's human side.png|Meruem's human side Meruem's Ant side.png|Meruem's Ant side 125 - Meruem falls.png|Meruem falls 125 - Meruem vs Netero.png|Netero vs Meruem in the underground tomb 125 - Meruem retaliates.png|Meruem begins to retaliate 126 - Meruem vs Netero 2.png|Netero vs Meruem - 126 126 - Meruem vs Netero 1.png|Meruem attacked by 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva 126 - Meruem.png|The King attacks 126 - Meruem asks for his name.png|King asks his name 126 - Meruem's Fear.png|Meruem scared 127 - The King.png|Menthuthuyoupi holds a burned Meruem 128 - Pouf and Youpi healing Meruem.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi healing the King 128 - Unparalled Joy.png|Unparalleled Joy 128 - Reborn Meruem.png|The reborn King 128 - Meruem suffers memory loss.png|Meruem suffering from amnesia 128 - Meruem threatens Pouf.png|Meruem threatening Shaiapouf 128 - Meruem Wings.png|Meruem's wings 129 - Meruem Rage Blast.png|The King using Rage Blast against Knuckle's APR 129 - Meruem confrontation.png|Meruem confronts Menthuthuyoupi about the enemies 130 - King's wings.png|Meruem's wings Meruem - 132.png|Meruem - 132 Meruem's aura.png|Meruem's aura Meruem's En.png|Meruem's En Meruem knocking out Knuckle.png|Meruem knocking out Knuckle Meruem knocking out Meleoron.png|Meruem knocking out Meleoron Meruem brings Knuckle and Meleoron for interrogation.png|Meruem brings Knuckle and Meleoron for interrogation Meruem having headache.png|Meruem having headache Meruem while trying to retrieving his memories.png|Meruem while trying to retrieving his memories 133 - Meruem finds the tile.png|Meruem finds a Gungi peice 133 - Meruem and Gungi.png|Meruem's improvised Gungi board Meruem-5 ep 134.png|Meruem - 134 Meruem-1 ep 134.png|Meruem 2 - 134 Meruem - 134.png|Meruem 3 - 134 Meruem's murderous aura.png|Meruem's murderous aura Meruem-6 ep 134.png|Meruem looks at Welfin Welfin's hallucination.png|Welfin's hallucination of his death by Meruem Meruem-3 ep 134.png|Meurem in Welfin's imagination Meruem-2 ep 134.png|Meruem 4 - 134 Meruem regains his memory.png|Meruem regains his memory Meruem Welfin ep 134.png|Meruem and Welfin - 134 Meruem and Komugi - 134.png|Meruem and Komugi - 134 Meruem Pouf ep 134.png|Meruem walks away Ep 134.png|Meruem walks away as Shaiapouf cries and Welfin watches Meruem Komugi ep 135.png Meruem with his En particles.png|Meruem with his En particles Meruem finds Komugi.png|Meruem finds Komugi Meruem smiling.png|Meruem smiling Komugi and Meruem playing Gungi.png|Komugi and Meruem playing Gungi Meruem and Komugi - 135.png|Meruem and Komugi - 135 Meruem - 135.png|Meruem - 135 Meruem and Komugi 2 -135.png|Meruem and Komugi 2 -135 Meruem's death.png|Meruem's death Zkomugi'sversion.jpg|Komugi's mental image of Meruem |-|Manga= Meryem 02.jpg|Meruem's birth Meryem chapter 268.PNG Results.png|Meruem 217_Meat_Orchard.png|Meruem consuming prey 13.png|Meruem Ant King.jpg|Meruem's Aura Synthesis Meruem hitting Pitou.png|Meruem hitting Neferpitou with his tail Meruem_4.png|Meruem realizes his power pose.png|Meruem sitting Meruem guard.png|Meruem with his Royal guards meruem goruto.png|Meruem arrives at East Gorteau with his Royal guards Meruem takes control of East Gorteau's palace.png|Meruem takes control of East Gorteau's Palace 244 6 Part 1.png 247_6_Part_4.png 249_6_Part_6.png Meryem & Komugi playing gungi.JPG|Meruem plays Gungi with Komugi 257_1_Part_1.png Meryem-5.png|Meruem tears off his left arm. 258_1_Part_2.png 268 The King.png 271 Separation.jpg 281 Godspeed.jpg|Meruem and Gon on the cover of the 281st chapter 291 Soliloquy.jpg 292 Hidden Agenda.jpg Meruem vs netero.png|Meruem vs Netero Meruem stops netero.png|Meruem stopping Netero's third hand 297 The Last.jpg Meruem high speed.png|Meruem's high speed Meruem took netero's left arm and right leg.png|Meruem took Netero's left arm and right leg Meruem after zero hand.png|Meruem after Netero's Zero Hand 298 Rose.jpg netero using the miniature rose.png|Netero using the Miniature Rose Meryem previous condition.png|Meruem's previous condition Meruem rebirth.png|Meruem rebirth by absorbing Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi 302 Target.jpg Meryem with Youpi wings.jpg|Meruem using Shape shifting Meruem flash speed.png|Meruem's flash speed 304 Magic.jpg Kings Rage Beam.png|Meruem using Rage Blast on Knuckle's Pot clean Meryem's_terrifying_aura.jpg|Meruem's terrifying aura Knuckle knocked out by the king.png|Meruem knocking out Knuckle Meleoron knocked out.png|Meruem knocks out Meleoron Meruem knock out both Knuckle and Meleoron.png|Meruem carries the knocked out both Knuckle and Meleoron 308 Flash.jpg 309 Match.jpg Chapter 312.png Chapter 313.png Chapter 314.png|Meruem looking for Komugi MeryemPhotons.png|Meruem using Photon to find Komugi Chap 317 - meryem plays with komugi.png|Meruem and Komugi's final moments Chapter 318.jpg|Last game of gungi with Komugi Meryem's death.JPG|Meruem's death Meruem_and_Komugi's_Death_Volume_30_Colored.png|Meruem death in color Chap 339 - komugi and meryem hold hands.png|Meruem hold Komugi's hand at the end Meruem flight HXH colored volume 29.png Meruem Rage Blast 2 HXH colored volume 29.png |-|Volume Covers= Volume22cover.jpg|Meruem on the cover Volume 22 Volume23cover.jpg|Meruem and his Royal guards on the cover of Volume 23 Volume24cover.jpg|Meruem of the cover of Volume 24 Volume26cover.jpg|Volume cover 26 |-|Openings and Endings= Meruem in Departure! -second version-.png|Meruem in fourth opening Meruem in fifth Ending Theme.png|Meruem in fifth Ending Theme Meruem and Komugi in fifth ending theme.png|Meruem and Komugi in fifth Ending Theme Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Meruem with Chimera Ants and Hunters along with Komugi in fifth ending theme |-|Other Media= Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Meruem on a promotional V-Jump Picture Meruem.png|Meruem Card 01 Meruem Card 2.jpg|Meruem Card 02 Meruem Card 03.jpg|Meruem Card 03 Meruem Card 04.jpg|Meruem Card 04 Meruem Card 05.jpg|Meruem Card 05 Meruem Card 06.jpg|Meruem Card 06 Meruem Card 07.jpg|Meruem Card 07 Meruem Card 08.jpg|Meruem Card 08 Meruem Card 09 SSR.png|Meruem Card 09 Meruem Card 10 SSR+.jpg|Meruem Card 10 Meruem and Komugi card 11 SSR.jpg|Meruem and Komugi Card 11 Meruem and Komugi card 12 SSR+.jpg|Meruem and Komugi Card 12 Category:Image Gallery Category:Chimera Ants